Studies of the effects of corticosteroids upon the phospholipid content of rat epididymal fat cells and a fibroblast cell culture line have been initiated. These have demonstrated an increase in sphingomyelin content of adipocytes incubated with dexamethasone. Preliminary studies indicate similar effects in cultured fibroblasts. Studies are underway to correlate these lipid changes with physiologic effects of the hormones.